


[Podfic] All Night

by ofjustimagine



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Marcel/Leeroy, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 12:01, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>At the studio's Christmas party, Veronica learns there's more than one way to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096277) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1hrUefJ)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1ElxHx2)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-night)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

BECAUSE WHY WOULDN'T I RECORD VERONICA/GEORGIA ROSE????? I think that's all that needs to be said, really. Fun fact, this cover is actually a shot from a terrible looking porno that I pulled from Google. Thanks to Gorgeous Nerd for having blanket permission to record! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015


End file.
